17
by sapphi-chan
Summary: Sendoh has been musing his feelings for ... Rukawa


** 17  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: PG   
  
A/N: The guys from SD are not mine, the song 17 is from Mandy Moore **

  
_Some people tell me, that you're not my kind   
And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind   
Some people tell me that I should stay away   
Maybe I will... some other day_

  


I see you in the court running, and moving from your opponents with fluid grace. People usually compare us together, how you don't talk, your complexion, basketball skills, everything. I use to tell myself that we aren't cut the same like diamond. As we use to play one-on-one in the half court in the park, people don't see the reason why both of us play together, Ryonan ace and Shohoku ace together? And playing basketball? That is so weird but hey at least I can get closer to you…to know you more, for I'm falling for you.

  


_Cause it feel right   
And it feels good   
And I don't always do what I should   
And I know what makes me happy   
And in my heart you're it exactly_

  


When I stare at you I see something in your eyes. When I look at you, I feel I'm the luckiest man in the world. And when you are near me I feel contentment. Though people must have hated those who doesn't go with the flow of nature. Well guess what I can still do what I want. I'm not an adult or a kid for that matter. 

  


_ don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight   
Not just only in my dreams   
Save my best behavior, for a little later   
'Cause I'm only 17   
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up   
Face responsibility   
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open   
While I'm only 17   
(Only 17...) _

  


Hey I'm only 17, what makes them say that I should act more like an adult, this is hell for me. Heaven when I'm with you… how I wish I can embrace you publicly and publicly tell the whole world that I'm the luckiest man and I'm in love with you. Sound crazy but it isn't half of the whole thing. I'm head-over-heels with you. 

  


_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes   
And If I get burned (get burned), it'll be my heart to break   
It isn't easy, hearing what they say (no no)   
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith_

  


When I did tell you how I love you, you ran away from me, lock the doors of your house, cut the connections between us. Everyday I went to your house to look for you, but still no answer came out. What did I do wrong? Maybe I said it in the wrong mood….. Anyway I learn my lesson… maybe I should ask some of your teammates to help me get thru you… 

  


_ 'Cause it feel right   
And it feels good   
And I'm not gonna do something stupid   
Just this once, I wanna feel like   
I can do what I want when I hold tight _

  


I did get to have a date with you, thanks to them all for supporting me. They have seen something that you are supposed to hide…was it pain or loneliness, was it for me… 

  


_   
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight   
Not just only in my dreams   
Save my best behavior, for a little later   
'Cause I'm only 17   
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up   
Face responsibility   
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open   
While I'm only 17   
(Only 17...) _

  


This night was the right time for me to say it again to you. Only this time I'm not going to let you go… It's valentine's day, a time when lovers go out and celebrate this one sweet and romantic day made just for us all... especially for me and you. 

  


How perfect can it be… well it's my birthday to be exact no need for me to give such lame excuses. As we near the dance floor I opted to take your hand and waist and you blush a little when my fingertips brushes yours.

  


_Bridge:   
Anyone, who's ever been in love   
Has got to know   
What it means to have a dream   
And no one can say anything  
To change my mind, no, not this time (feel's good….)_

  


I don't care if people start to stare at us like we're an icon or something. But yeah we are an icon right??? You are pretty and I'm lucky to be the one you're dancing with… 

  


_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight   
Not just only in my dreams   
Save my best behavior, for a little later   
'Cause I'm only 17   
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up   
Face responsibility   
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open   
While I'm only 17   
(Only 17...) _

  


As we enter my house I put the keys on tops of the table, and I usher you to the sofa. I let you watch something in the TV and you wait for me patiently. I return back and I see you lips tug to form a microscopic smile. 

  


_Baby, got time to grow up...   
.. to face responsibility...   
...hopin'... open...   
Cause I'm only 17..._

  


I don't care if my parents are going to find about us, well guess they have to try to be happy for me, after all I'm their son. I embrace you, and you place your hands in my chest softly. I look at you and I can see those mysterious blue orbs looking at me. Something I couldn't decipher. My nose touches yours and you blushed more. I whispered to you those 4 words I want to repeat to you, and I hope I can have your answer.   
  
"I love you, Kaede"   
  
"I love you … Akira." and we kiss.   
  
5 years later and I seem to recall what happened to me that day before I turned 18. I look at you and I see love in your eyes. Nothing change, except for the fact that my parents and his parents didn't like the idea but then they accepted, they never have seen they boys happier in their life, so they let them do what they want.   
  
"I love you Kaede"   
  
"and I too you." 

  
  
-owari-   


Author's notes:   
  
Sapphi-chan: YEY I'm done!!!!!!!!   
  
Eva: No you're not!!!!!   
  
Sapphi-chan: Oh yeah!!!!   
  
Sendoh: I'm going to be 18 -cries-   
  
Sapphi-chan: At least you're older than me by a month ^_________^   
  
Sendoh: She's going to be 18 too!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sapphi-chan: hai hai


End file.
